Fita Vermelha
by Morin-chan
Summary: Mesmo que anos passem rivalidades ficam.
1. Fita vermelha

É manhã olha para fora solta um suspiro ao lembrar que tem uma "missão", lembra a missão que tinha sido designado a dias atras.

-Capitão Kuchiki, tem uma missão a fazer e ao mesmo tempo não, e um pedido.

-Qual seria?

-Sua missão e cuidar da Princesa Miryoku Hazure. Está acontecendo algo desconhecido até para Princesa Miryoku, na ultima semana seus guarda-costa desapareceu sem dar nenhum motivo e ainda não encontraram os corpos. Como o comandante da Gotei ordeno que a princesa fique em custodia sua, como as duas famílias se doavam tão bem quando seu avô estava vivo fica em sua mão cuidar dela.

-De quem foi o pedido?

-Não tem importância. Cumpra a missão.

Lembranças de 115 anos atras.

-Tio Byakuya, veio me ver? Cade o meu presente?

- Nem tenho idade para ser tio, não sou seu tio!. Quem falou isso para você?

-Foi Yoruichi-nee.

-Aquela bakeneko! Não me chama mais tio, e ela quem deveria ser chamar de tia.

-Não vou chama a nee-san assim.

Sorrindo e fazendo não com o dedo para ele. Byakuya olha no pulso da Miryoku uma fita vermelha parecida com que Yourichi tinha roubado dias atras que não havia pegado.

-Miryoku-dono quem que lhe deu isso.

-Foi a Yoruichi-nee, como promessa que quando vier vai me trazer um presente.

Sorrindo toda feliz por alguém a perguntou sobre a fita.

-Sua baka. Essa fita que Yoruichi te deu simplesmente era minha, ela tirou do meu cabelo e provocou, como ousa usar uma coisa roubada.

-Yoruichi-nee não faria algo assim se diz que é seu eu entregarei.

Miryoku puxa o laço da fita o soltando do pluso e entregando a Byakuya.

-Aqui está, se diz que estou com algo roubado de você te devolvo, poderá falar para minha preciosa mãe sobre o que ocorreu hoje e terei meu castigo agora pode ir, logo vai começar minha aula.

Miryoku o cumprimenta e anda para em direção a porta só dando uma desculpa de ter aula, para não ter que ficar constrangida do que já estava, e Byakuya fica tendo o momento de consciência pesada.

"-Espera ai, o que eu fiz. Que burro eu sou, a fiz achar ser uma ladra, Yoruichi saiu ilesa como pude fazer isso. Isso não e ser nobre porque tive que estourar e descontar na coitada da menina."

Byakuya tenta arrumar o erro cometido com Miryoku indo até a garota antes de deixa-lo sozinho.

-Miryoku-dono, não posso ficar com isso então é seu.

-Obrigado não posso aceitar isso foi roubado como disse.

-Não, agora estou dando como desculpa pelas minhas palavras. Não foi educado da minha parte a culpar de algo que não cometeu.

-Já estou acostumada a ser culpada pelo que não fiz.

"O que Miryoku quis dizer em ser culpada de coisa que não cometeu."

Miryoku olhando para Byakuya sorri aceitando mas como obrigação o faz amarar a fita de volta em seu pulso. E sai correndo feliz pelo corredor deixando sem se despedir. Byakuya solta um riso ao lembrar daquele dia.

-A tarde vou ver como estará aquela mimada?

No outro lado de Sereite na mansão se ouve reclamação e pedidos e suplicas a cada corredor que a Miryoku andava com as camareiras subistitutas indo para a seu aposento.

-Ah tim!

-Será uma gripe?

-Não, falaram mal de mim.

E logo atras seus conselheiros pedindo que tente retirar aquela ordem que o gotei havia mandado.

-Princesa, tem certeza que vai aceitar o que mandaram?

-Sim, se acham que é melhor assim seja.

-Mas...?

-Já foi decidido vou ficar aos cuidados do Capitão Byakuya-dono como foi dito pelo o mensageiro do Gotei.

-Miryoku-dono.

-Por ordem a Princesa Miryoku Hazure será colocada em cuidados a família Kuchiki, sendo parentes até o caso estiver resolvido.

-Não precisava dizer o que sabemos.

-Não parecia.

Os conselheiros a deixam um corredor antes dos aposentos vencidos pela teimosia de sua decisão de princesa. Quando chega as camareiras saem deixando sozinhas olha para fora do quarto. Sempre lembra que Yoruichi aparecia chamando-a quando era criança.

-Miryokuu.!

-Quem tá ai?

Aparece na varanda do quarto Yoruichi sentada sorrindo. Miryoku corre e senta no lado dela.

-Nee-san.

-Não foi sua imaginação não.

-Oba veio brincar comigo?

-Sim mas tenho uma coisa para te dar.

-O que é?

-Isso aqui.

Yoruichi tira do bolso uma fita vermelha, que para Miryoku era tão viva como sangue e Miryoku vai estender a mão Yoruichi coloca em seu pulso.

-Estou dando uma lembrança e também vale como uma promessa que na próxima eu vou trazer seu presente hoje não deu para trazer pois estava despistando um coitado que provoquei hahahaha!

-Hum, isso já e um presente.

-Miryoku, Byakuya vem aqui né?

-As vezes porque?

-Como o chama?

-Byakuya-dono

-Errado, o chamar assim tem que chama-lo de tio Byakuya.

-Porque?

-Por que e mais velho que você, e também foi o próprio Byakuya que me disse para o chamar assim para ganhar um presente quando vier te visitar.

-Verdade? Yoruichi-nee o tio Byakuya não fica bravo por só chama-lo pelo nome?

-Sim. Não se damos muito bem.

-Que bom, quero ser igual a Yoruichi-nee quando crescer.

Miryoku olha para o espelho e se senta perto da mesinha colocando a fivela de cabelo. "como fui boba naquele dia acreditei na nee-san, que me enganou e também o tio Byakuya. quem se sentiu ladra fui eu." Olha para o lado da porta que dava para o jardim. tirando no pequena caixa uma fita vermelha e amarando no pulso fazendo o laço. "lembranças que não voltam."

-Vou sentir saudades daqui.

Após o chá da tarde começa a se arrumar para ser levada da mansão, na frente do oratório da família faz a ultima oração ao ancestrais e para seus pais daquele dia em diante não poderia mais fazer até que a ordem de ficar fora da mansão esteja concluída.

"-Estou indo."

Fechando a portado oratório se preparando para para ir ao salão principal da casa pois estaria um shinigami a leva-la em segurança aonde viveria por um tempo. No salão principal estava esperando sem ter dito uma palavra com qualquer um que estava ali presente. Começa agitação os conselheiros curvarem a presença de Miryoku.

-Cuidem do meu lar até minha volta, como estivesse aqui.

-Sim, Princesa Miryoku.

Miryoku se curva um pouco e desce as pequenas escadas ouve muitas murmuras vindas dos conselheiros em sua frente indo em direção para o Byakuya.

-Kuchiki-domo podemos prosseguir as ordem.

Não fala uma palavra só a olha com um ar de superior e andam para fora do salão principal indo para os portões, fora do portão estava a sua pronta para leva-la negou a ir e foi andando com Byakuya normalmente.

-Estou vendo que mudou durante os anos Miryoku-dono?

-Temos que fazer mudanças. Para nós nobres temos que seguir o caminho que foi decidido.

-A ultima vez que me lembro Yoruichi estava junto e você era uma criança mimada.

-Nada escapa Tio Byakuya.

-Isso é do passado.

-Huhuhuhu. Não darei trabalho em minha estadia na sua casa.

-Isso me preocupa de menos, não ache que pode sair por ai sozinha terá que ser acompanhada por um guarda.

-Como fosse fugir em sua ausência.

Os dois se olham friamente para ver quem desiste os dois viram sem vencedor caminham para mansão de Kuchiki, no meio do caminho Miryoku para lembrando de uma exigência a fazer Byakuya para centímetros a frente.

-Não vai dizer que está cansada?

-Não, quero falar com o comandante Yamamoto-dono hoje.

-Outro dia, mandarei um mensageiro falando seu pedido o Yamamoto é muito ocupado também.

-Como assim um mesageiro eu disse que tenho que falar com Yamamoto-dono.

-Não me desobedeça, não mudou nada ainda é a mesma criança mimada.

-Hum!

Miryoku faz bico, Byakuya respira fundo "Miryoku não mudou nada, ficou ainda pior do que era só se mostra de fachada que está diferente. " e começa a caminhar deixando para atrás. Miryoku começa a acelerar o passos para não ficar para trás.

Quando chegam na mansão os criados não sabem se os dois estão fazendo uma disputas de quem é mais sério mal morado agora, o ar fica cada vez ficava mais pesado entre os dois para quem os olhavam passado. Entram na sala sentam um na frente do outro não mudando o modo até ouvem duas empregadas passando pelo corredor falando.

-Será que a Princesa é do mesmo jeito que o senhor?

-Até parecem irmão, sérios, frios e demostrando pura nobreza.

-Sofreremos com a princesa se for mais exigente que o senhor, ai nem tenho vontade de imaginar o que vai acontecer com nós.

Os dois olham para lado que ouvem as vozes do corredor, Miryoku dá um sorriso superior, Byakuya franzindo a testa.

-O que está pensando mimada?

-Nada, só que ficou mais velho já começou a ficar rabugento com as pessoas cuidado com as rugas assim vão aparecer mais cedo.

-Sua mal...

-Nada disso olhe os modos, só falei a verdade assim nunca mais vai casar.

-Sua... faça o que quiser aqui mas só proíbo em dois lugares meu quarto e o quarto ao lado se não quiser me escolher como oponente e melhor aceitar meu aviso.

-Está bem o lado que for ser quarto farei o possível para não passar por perto.

-Isso é tudo, uma das empregadas te mostrará tudo, e a propósito quando virá sua coisas?

-Não virá, foi dito que sairia com o que eu estive-se levando.

-Hmm.

Byakuya sai para continuar seu trabalho pensa o que a garota vai aprontar deixando na sala a Miryoku esperar empregada depois de um tempo uma empregada mostra tudo para cada canto do lugar, ate chegar aos aposentos que ficaria agradece e fica ali sentada deixando só a pequena bolsa no lado e segurando o pulso.

-Mesmo passado 115 anos não mudamos nada nossos modos quando encontramos está ficando cada vez mais terríveis.

Ps: Depois de assistir o capitulo 208 fiquei imaginado como seria mais uma parente de Yoruichi para deixar o Byakuya ficar com o mal humor em dobro


	2. O tédio

Manhã fria na mansão Kuchiki, Miryoku estava tomando o chá como nada tivesse acontecido na noite anterior para Byakuya não, depois de quase se atingido pelo vaso de flores que ela tinha arremessado do quarto em direção dele quando foi saber porque não iria jantar.

- Miryoku.

- Hum.

- Temos que conversar sobre seu comportamento agressivo de ontem.

- Comportamento agressivo?

- Qual foi ultima coisa que fez ontem?

- Fiquei no meu quarto olhando para fora até anoitecer e estava com sono e fui cochilar.

- Não me diga que não lembra quase derrubei a porta do seu quarto te chamando e quando abri só vi um vaso vindo em minha direção, e a senhorita com um olhar de matar um sorte que fui eu do que uma empregada.

Miryoku olha achando que Byakuya estava brincando com ela.

- Byakuya-dono, como poderia dizer isso se não me acordei durante a noite. Está brincando?

- Não, reparou algo faltando no quarto?

- Não.

- Isso é tudo.

Byakuya se levanta para sair da sala a deixando tomar o café da manhã, para cuidar dos assuntos do esquadrão como sempre.

- Byakuya-dono.

- Fale?

- Bom trabalho.

Sai da sala sem falar nada com uma expressão de cansaço já de manhã, fica emburrada por Byakuya não ter respondido.

"Credo, o Tio ficou de mau humor por eu não ter feito nada."

Byakuya fica pensando no acontecimento para entender a reação de sua hospede, mas e interrompido por Renji.

- Capitão, é mesmo que tem uma nobre sobre custodia hospedada em sua mansão ?

- Sim.

- Ouvi boatos que o senhor a conhecia a muito tempo?

- É, Hazure-dono e prima da Yoruichi-san.

Renji fica quieto pensando que a Hazure-dono e igual a Yoruichi, mas Byakuya corta a imagem de Renji.

- Se está pensando que a Hazure-dono e igual a Yoruichi-san está enganado são totalmente diferentes na fisionomia e como o sol e a lua as duas.

- É, então como Hazure-dono é?

- Vai conhecer, pois será o guarda da Miryoku Hazure-san.

- O que?

- Não gostou do trabalho que estou mandando? Porem também estou desconfiado que ela vá aprontar está muito quieta por meu gosto.

- Capitão Kuchiki pode colocar outra pessoa para cuidar da Miryoku-dono?

- Renji a Miryoku e igual ou melhor de Yoruichi-san as duas tem o mesmo treinamento, hoje Miryoku está em nossa visão amanhã pode sumir na nossa frente.

- Como assim Capitão Kuchiki?

- Miryoku tem poderes que muitos nem sabem, até eu não conheço.

- Capitão aceitarei a ordem.

- Ótimo.

Renji fica com uma cara assustada ao ver a expressão do se Capitão Kuchiki de aliviado. Ao tantos espirros na mansão Kuchiki, Miryoku não agüenta ficar olhando para o nada e vai andar pelos jardins da mansão até que vai o galpão longe da mansão olha para os lados para ver se não tem a observando, dá um sorrisinho abrindo a porta.

- Estou entrando.

Quando entra no galpão encontra muitas coisas guardadas ali, como não pode aprontar já no seu segundo dia de prisão domiciliar na mansão dos Kuchiki olha se tem algo que a ocupe por um tempo, que não a comprometa a discussões com Byakuya e encontra algo que possa passar o tempo naquela tarde como uma verdadeira dama.

A tarde está quase no fim Byakuya e Renji vão para mansão para apresentar a Miryoku seu guarda dali em diante até terminar as investigações, ouvem uma música no fundo.

- Capitão Kuchiki quem está tocando?

- Não sei pode ser uma empregada para que Miryoku fique se divertindo.

Então na mansão mas a música não era dentro da mansão então Byakuya anda no quintal a procurar da onde vem aquela música até que encontra um dos empregados e pergunta.

- Aonde está Miryoku-dono?

- Hazure-dono está perto do galpão tocando para as crianças.

Byakuya anda para a galpão e lá encontram Miryoku encostada em uma arvore tocando tranqüilamente para as crianças, aos sentir a presença dos dois para, as crianças correm brincando e indo para outro lado do jardim os três se olhando.

- Boa tarde Kushiki-dono.

- Abarai Renji essa é a Miryoku Hazure que terá que cuidar com sua vida agora até terminarem as investigações.

Miryoku se levanta e se curva por um instante para cumprimentar, Renji fica apavorado com a cena de uma nobre se curvar para um simples shinigami e se curva pedindo desculpa. Byakuya balança a cabeça com a cena.


	3. Chá da tarde

- Miryoku para de brincar.

- Como pediu Byakuya.

Renji fica olhando os dois brigando, parece um adulto brigando com uma menina. Fica até estranho que a se dão tão bem mesmo brigando.

- Err, o Capitão e a Hazure-dono parece se dar muito bem?

- Está certo tenente Renji. Como sou má anfritian vamos tomar um chá para saber?

- Hazure pare de gracinhas.

- Sim Kuchiki.

Agora Renji vê quem pode ver o capitão saindo de sua pose, por causa daquela dama tão doce. Miryoku anda em direção da mansão para tomar seu chá da tarde como sempre deixando para trás, logo em seguida a seguem até se acomodarem na sala para o chá.

- Continue o que estava falando Byakuya sobre o chacal que ganhei? Ops! eu queria dizer o guarda-costa?

- Não sabia que dava apelidos para o coitados dos guardas-costa seus?

- Sim, o ultimo era Godo-chan, pois parecia um porquinho de pelúcia de tão fofo que era.

- Deveria esperar isso de uma pirralha.

- Aonde tem uma pirralha? Não estou vendo nenhuma aqui?

- Negado, mostrando ser uma.

-As vezes o tio é chato.

- TIO?

- OPS! escapou.

Miryoku dando risada deixando Byakuya mas nervoso e Renji não acreditando no que tinha ouvido deste o novo apelido dado pela dama ao chamar seu capitão de tio. Logo fica um silêncio total a sala ela fica olhando os dois coloca a xícara na mesa.

- Byakuya acha que vou me cansar de ficar olhando para nada e comece apontar por causa do tédio que é aqui?

- Isso mesmo que o Capitão disse.

- Sempre é bom se prevenir do que se arrepender depois quando se trata da senhorita.

- Certo, muito sensato Byakuya, mudou muito do que era antes. Uma pergunta ele começar hoje não é a seguir meu passos?

- Sim.

- Então quero privacidade quando for ao banho e ao trocar minhas vestimentas e ao dormir.

- Sim Hazure-dono

Byakuya revira os olhos pelo que Miryoku havia dito, vendo que o Renji será a diversão por alguns meses a ela se sente aliviado que o esquecerá por um tempo.

- Miryoku, Renji fiquem a vontade, tenho muito que fazer.

- Pode ir Byakuya sei que é um alivio não tem com que se preocupar.

- As vezes a senhorita me surpreende que é madura e infantil ao mesmo tempo.

- Quanta gentileza, nem em dois mil anos não mudaria o que sou se vivesse aqui.

- Como sempre foi esperado, de uma mimada.

- Bom trabalho velho rabugento.

Acena baixinho com preguiça para Byakuya, ele se levanta deixando os dois ela fica seria olha para Renji o assusta e fica pensando pega um tabuleiro que aparece do nada de xadrez japonês.

- Que tal um jogo com aposta?

- Nada de aposta.

- Que isso quem perde vai ter que fazer algo para o vencedor por um mês.

Renji não responde nada Miryoku começa colocar as peças no tabuleiro para começarem a jogar para o tempo passar.


	4. Pergunta sem sentido

Miryoku deitada na varanda olhando para baixo ao contrario a paisagem.

- Renji-kun. Está chato aqui, vamos sair?

"- Que vontade de dizer não, ela não para virei o capacho dela, faço tudo que manda hoje é o ultimo dia." Renji correndo do corredor para a varanda com os doces que Miryoku havia pedido ela se vira e senta e começa a comer e para olhando para ele*

- Escutou o que disse?

- Sim, mas...

- Mas nada, eu tenho todo o poder de mandar até o por do sol, pois eu venci no jogo a um mês esqueceu?

- Não, Hazure-dono.

- huhu! já disse para chamar de Miryoku, ou Mi-chan, nada de dono.

- Sim Mi-chan.

- Melhor, quero ir as lojas por ai.

- Sim, como deseja.

- Ótimo, sair, sair.

Renji descontente ter que sair, sabe que ela entrará em confusão de novo. Miryoku mostra mais um jogo de tabuleiro.

- Renji, está triste quer jogar e perder de novo mais um mês para me servir sem reclamar assim pode se animar?

- Não obrigado Miryoku, já estou feliz o suficiente que hoje serei livre.

- Hah! até que estava me acostumando.

Os dois depois de um a hora, andam pela Sereitei ela anda até ver uma floresta perto um filhote de raposa passa correndo em direção dela, se abaixa vendo o bicho e faz carinho e a raposa volta para a floresta.

- Tenho inveja desse bichinhos são livres e podem ir para onde querem.

- E não está fazendo como eles. Sendo livre neste 30 dias para fazer o que quer.

- Até o chá da tarde depois acabou, volto a ser presa.

- Mas foi bom, por o Renji terei muitas lembranças que aprontei pela Soul Society.

- Que bom.

Renji sem graça do jeito que Miryoku disse, passam pelas lojas e ela para em cada comprando comendo como se fosse o ultimo dia de vida. chegam na mansão e depois do chá ela senta para fora olhando para o céu e faz um pergunta para o Renji.

- Renji você sente em casa aqui?

- Bem na mansão não é do capitão.

- Não era isso, que estava dizendo, é na Soul Society?

- Que pergunta sem noção?

- Me responde logo?

- Como posso te dizer, sim e não aqui é meu lar mesmo odiando, e sempre fico perto das pessoas que gosto e de algumas longe .

- Hum.

- Por que a pergunta?

Miryoku sorri fazendo cara de não entender.

- Não sei, hoje vai ser lua cheia né Renji.

Renji não a entende por que mudou de assunto derepente. Depois do jantar Miryoku estava sentada na varanda do quarto, e logo aparece Byakuya e senta no lado dela.

- Está tão quieta hoje Miryoku?

- Não posso.

- Comeu algo estragado que renji de te deu?

- Não.

- Byakuya, lembra quando era pequena quando te perguntei se era feliz e me chamou de cabeça de vento.

- Hahah, por que fala disso.

- Pois não me respondeu se sente feliz aqui?

- Ja fui muito feliz , e ainda sou feliz neste lugar.

- Humm!

- Te pergunto, é feliz aqui?

- Não sei, também quero saber parece que não sou daqui.

Byakuya dá um tapinha na cabeça dela. Miryoku passa a mão na cabeça aonde foi a batida de leve.

- Isso dói sabe.

- Para acordar a pirralha que conheço. Desse jeito não parece você mesma, e desse jeito preocupa.

- Foi mal. Algo me diz que tenho uma lar bem distante daqui.

Byakuya bate de novo aonde tinha batido para ver se a garota acordava da besteira que dizia.

- Ai! porque bateu.

- Como aqui não é seu lar, você nasceu aqui viveu aqui sua família e daqui como diz tanta besteira sendo uma nobre.

- Eu sei o que diz, mas algo em mim que não concorda falta algo.

- Pare de pensar nisso. E logo você fica melhor, eu ainda acho que comeu algo estragado ou envenenado que Renji te deu.

- Eu estou bem, não comi nada estragado.

Byakuya puxa pra abraçar a garota em forma de carinho, sabia que podia fazer ela voltar a ser a mimada e bagunceira de sempre só sentia sozinha achava que era falta de carinho e pega na testa dela para ver e não era febre vê que estava normal. Miryoku com os olhos fechados sente aquele carinho que faz sua duvidas sumirem e abre os olhos fica vermelha de vergonha pois era estranho ver ele fazer isso demostrar preocupação, nunca imaginaria isso dele. Byakuya a solta olhando ela se meio sem jeito.

- Não está com febre isso já e bom.

-Claro que não estou, porque estaria.?

-Falando aquelas besteiras achei se tivesse comido algo estragado e delirando, fiquei preocupado.

-Obrigado por se preocupar.

Byakuya fica olhando para ver porque Miryoku escondia sua face estando olhando para o outro lado, ele olha se inclinado um pouco para conseguir ver e ver ela encabulada.

-Hahahahahahaha.

-Do que está rindo?

Miryoku vira ainda mais vermelha e sua mão trançadas uma da outra tentando se controlar.

- Estava bonitinha, não parecia mas você amadureceu.

- Arggg! Claro que sim, sou uma dama.

- É então os conselheiros vão arranjar o noivo logo para você.

- Não vão, o ultimo aconteceu briga esqueceu?

- É, era uma criança mimada.

- Posso ser mas consegui dar uma condição que eu escolheria o noivo.

- Sorte sua.

- É, por isso que ainda estou livre.

Byakuya balança a cabeça negativamente pelo que ouviu, Miryoku se estica feliz sabendo se levantando e indo para o quarto para dormir na porta quando estava preste a fechar com um olhar longe.

- Se fosse para escolher o noivo agora eu aceitaria o noivo que tinham escolhido quando criança....

Byakuya fica olhando surpreso para ela com que ela estava falando e fica em silêncio ainda a ouvindo falar com cada palavra saindo tão verdadeira daquela garota.

- Mas, isso não vai poder acontecer.... Ele agora e rabugento e quase criando rugas de tanto fazer aquela cara feia e seria.

- Miryoku.!

Miryoku fecha a porta rindo com a cara que ele fez estava zangado pela ultima parte e de costa da porta fala seria.

- Byakuya saiba que a ultima parte foi brincadeira, mas a anterior o que falei foi verdade. Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

Byakuya só via a sombra da Miryoku na porta e depois começa a sumir devagar até não podendo ver fica mais uns instante e sai da varando para caminhar naquela noite. Só que sem querer Renji havia visto e ouvido uma parte de tudo, sem querer pois pois havia tido uma mensagem que Rukia voltaria amanhã para ficar alguns dia para Soul Society e queria que o Capitão Byakuya soubesse da mensagem que havia recebido.

Ao voltar do passeio noturno que fazia Byakuya estranha a sala ainda estava acesa como se tivesse alguém esperando quando olha era Renji sentado.

- Renji está sem sono?

- Não capitão e que recebi uma mensagem do Capitão Ukitare depois do jantar que Rukia vem amanhã e ficará alguns dias.

- ... Eu sabia.

- Que! e está tão calmo, eu achava que não sabia.

- Abaixe o tom se não acorda a encrenqueira e os outros. Por nada faz bagunça que arrogante.

- Desculpe Capitão, fiquei surpreso por não estar preocupado o que vai acontecer entre a sua irmã e a Miryoku-dono.

- São nobres e se darão bem, sempre é assim.

- Que coisa, não pensava isso.

- Claro você não é um nobre.

Com essa palavras Renji fica em baixo astral, levando lição de moral do capitão.

- Bem Capitão então vou indo, boa noite.

- Vou fazer o mesmo vou dormir.


	5. Passado e Presente

Manhã sonolenta para Miryoku, havia dormindo bem, mas sua face não dizia o mesmo mostrava cansaço, sono. ainda jogada no Fulton não querendo sair da cama. Alguém bate na porta.

- Mi-chan?

- Não estou Renji.

Renji abre a porta para ver se era verdade o que a garota dizia.

- Mi-chan não brinque de novo que não está.

- Hahahaha, e divertido ver preocupado com o trabalho.

- O que deu com a senhorita, que ainda está na cama.

- Os bicho preguiças me pegaram sem dó hoje, vou ficar na cama.

- Que novidade, a dama encrenca não está com animo?

- Todo mundo tem um dia desses Renji.

- Não pensava que a senhorita tinha?

- Agora viu. Me deixa em paz.

- Vou deixar mas vou ficar te vigiando, para não fugir.

- Hahahaha, se eu for fugir vai ser ate a varanda, mas do que isso não consigo.

Com uma ar de desanimo a garota diz. Renji coça a cabeça não acreditando entra no quarto e fica sentado no lado da porta esperando ver a garota mudar o animo, mas não acontece pois Miryoku começa a dormir Renji vendo que a garota dorme sai deixando ela dormindo. Miryoku começa a sonhar com lembranças daquele lugar, corre para uma moça muito meiga e cuidadosa que passava as tardes de verão.

- Kuchiki-dono, toca mais uma vez.

- Miryoku já disse para chama pelo meu nome somos amiga não é? Chega por que você está vermelha pode passar mal vamos comer uns pedaços de melancia e depois podemos continuar.

- Obaa, melancia.

- Que meiga Miryoku é.

Ela lembra que comia melancia e contava para a moça que o que aprontava em casa pegando animais para ser de estimação, aprontava com a Yoruichi colocando peças nos guardas da mansão. A moça ouvindo rindo de tudo que ela contava voltavam a se divertir e no fim da tarde Miryoku cansada cochilava no tatame da sala enquanto a moça tocava para ela doce mete uma melodia e quando acordava a moça estava acariciando seus cabelos, algumas vezes ouvia alguém chegando e fazendo a moça parar com o carinho, e ouvia de vez em quando o que conversavam.

-...., Miryoku veio de novo para te perturbar?

- Não, querido. Assim não fico sozinha ela me faz companhia.

- Sabe que me preocupo com sua saúde, esses dias você parecia fraca.

- Estou bem, veja o lado da menina, ela também se senti sozinha.

- Pare com essa besteira, foi essa criança que disse isso, não ouça tudo que ela diz.

- E melhor conversar outra hora não quero acorda-la desse jeito.

O Homem sai dali sem falar mais nada, Miryoku faz que acorda naquela hora se espreguiça e senta sorrindo para a moça que parecia um pouco triste.

- Hinata o tio está bravo comigo de novo?

- Não. Ele veio de mau-humor.

- O tio acha que veio aqui para te deixar cansada ainda mais, ele está certo, a Hinata era para estar descansando ou invés de estar aqui brincando comigo.

- Não Miryoku, você não tem culpa de nada.

- Tenho, Ele acha que eu venho aqui roubar Hinata dele, mas só que eu a admiro e quero ser como você.

- Oh! pequenininha, seja você mesma como quiser.

A moça a abraça e Miryoku a aperta por se sentir tão bem perto dela, o Homem fica perto e escuta tudo e vê que o ciúme e o medo não velaria a nada. Depois daquele dia Miryoku decidiu não passar mais as tarde com a moça solitária daquela mansão para não deixa-la ainda mais doente, passou semanas até que veio um mensageiro com uma carta da moça para ela e perguntava quando viria se estava bem , se aconteceu alguma coisa, a moça dizia que tinha saudades da menina. O que Miryoku podia dizer que queria vela mas não queria ser a culpa das conversas do casal. Dizia que estava muito ocupada para a moça quando estive-se com tempo voltaria a visitar. passou o resto do verão assim só em cartas até que no inicio do outono ouve uma conversa que a moça estava muito fraca e então Miryoku volta a visitar para a surpresa da moça. Mia Miryoku passava as tarde com a moça mais parecia não está doente como diziam, só que quando começou o inverno não queria que sai-se de casa e então só pode mandar uma carta para a moça dizendo que não poderia visita-la por enquanto, sentiria saudades até que estivesse livre das obrigações que seus pais haviam dado.

Alguém abre a porta de seu quarto olhando e logo fecha.

- Não mudou nada essa pirralha.

Miryoku acorda vendo que não tinha ninguém alem dela no quarto, se levanta arrumando o cabelo bagunçado e começa a andar pelo o corredor, parecia que estava um pouco agitado os empregados, e então Renji a vista andando e anda perto como sua sombra.

- Renji não precisa seguir desse jeito.

Quando olha para frente, de relance olha e parece que o sonho que havia tido era como um aviso. A garota que parecia da mesma idade dela parecia como a moça que admirava. Ouve Byakuya chamando a garota.

- Rukia.

Miryoku continua a andar deixando a garota passar em sua frente e ela indo para fora estava pálida por ver alguém parecida com a Hinata e Renji fica olhando preocupado.

- Mi-chan, está tudo bem?

-Sim estou, acho que foi por ter levantado tão rápido e saído que fiquei assim.

Fica olhando por um tempo para fora e volta para dentro para conhecer a garota que se parecia como a Hinata, entra na sala aonde está os dois e Renji atrás dela Byakuya olha para ver qual seria a reação dela ao ver a Rukia.

- Miryoku, está e a Kuchiki Rukia.

- Prazer em conhece-la Kuchiki Rukia, sou Hazure Miryoku.

- Prazer em conhece-la Miryoku-dono.

- Por favor me chame de Miryoku.

- Sim, Miryoku.

- Ótimo. Posso só te chamar de Rukia?

- Pode.

Miryoku sorri feliz para a garota, e Byakuya meio que desapontado com a reação dela não pareceu assustada e Renji não acreditando que foi tão normal aquela apresentação das duas era como se fossem duas grande amigas.

- Byakuya, a Rukia se parece muita com a...

Byakuya responde antes que diga mas alguma coisa.

- É parecia, mas não é ela Miryoku.

Miryoku não entende por que ele foi tão preocupado em não deixar falar o nome de Hinata. Rukia não entende a pergunta de um e a resposta de outro o mesmo foi para o Renji.

- Miryoku pareço alguém que conheceu?

- Sim, uma amiga que se foi a muito tempo, você parece um pouco com ela me pergunto se não seria irmã dela?

- Eu não tenho irmã.

- Hum. Bem não vamos questionar mais isso. Espero me dar bem enquanto estiver aqui Rukia.

- Eu digo o mesmo.

As duas sorriem uma para a outras fazendo aquele ar ficar estranho para os dois. Ela olha para os dois fazendo um ar o que foi? No mesmo instante Rukia querendo sair.

- Bem vou voltar para minhas obrigações , então até.

- Eu também, Renji de olho nela.

- Até Rukia, Byakuya fique por lá.

Apontando para Miryoku, sai da sala e sai com a Rukia. Miryoku olha para os dois saindo solta um ar de indignação.

- Sim Capitão.

- O que vou poder fazer hoje?

- Não pergunte para mim.

- É, você e o guarda-costa que não me deixa fugir.

Miryoku se levanta e sai andando pela mansão, e o começo da tarde jogada na sala sem vontade de nada.

- Renji está quente.

- O que posso fazer.

- Pega um chá?

- Pegue você.

Ela olha seria para ele, desobedecendo suas ordem.

- Está me obrigando, em algo que você pode fazer.

- ah! Mi-chan hoje tenho reunião com os outros tenentes e não sei....

- E não pode me deixar sozinha.

Miryoku pega um papel e começa a escrever algo no papel e quando termina entrega para o Renji.

- Pronto pode ir.

- O que é isso?

- E um termo que estou deixando ir e não sairei dos domínios da mansão.

- Como posso acreditar nesse pedaço de papel, se você pode estar brincando.

- Não estou, dei minha palavra, estou ajudando não?

- Fica difícil de acreditar.

- Não vou sair tem o trato, neste contrato de lealdade de uma dama.

- Tá bom, Mi-chan isso me salvou.

Miryoku sorri Renji depois de um tempo saiu dizendo que voltaria o mais rápido o possível. Ela anda até o galpão longe da mansão aonde tem varia coisas gradadas pede a dois empregados que retirem o koto para poder tocar na arvore ali perto assim que começa a tocar as crianças começam a brincar ele se lembrava como era bom passa a tarde até que sobra algumas crianças e começa a tocar aquela doce e triste melodia que a fazia dormir quando crianças quando percebe estava a moça que havia visto hoje de manhã a olhando e ouvindo a melodia.

- Hi... Rukia.

- Miryoku, desculpe não quis atrapalhar.

- Não, tudo bem eu não sei como terminar essa música só me lembro até essa parte.

- Uma bela música.

-Concordo.

Alguém aparece atras de Miryoku a assustando.

-Também acho bonita essa música, mas você não terminou de tocar.

Miryoku se arrepia como um gato ouriçado.

- Deste quando está aqui?

- Deste que começou a tocar. Cade o Renji? (Mentindo)

- Renji está.... no.. na..

- Não enrole.

- Na cozinha.!

- Mentira.

- Não estou mentindo.

- Está, porque sei que o Renji foi para reunião e te deixou aqui sozinha.

- Certo, Renji foi a reunião dos tenentes e disse que não fugiria da mansão.

- Qual foi o suborno dele?

- Byakuya, chega.

- Foi suborno.

- Não foi!

Os dois ficam se encarando e a Rukia só olhando a conversa dos dois.


	6. Cessar Hostilidade

"Não mudarei minha resposta, não tenho culpa se declarou guerra."

Semanas se passaram deste o dia que Byakuya e Miryuku ficaram naquela discussão na tarde na frente daquele pé de cerejeira, os dois não pronunciavam uma palavra. Mas Miryuku ficou perguntando muita coisas para a Rukia sobre o mundo real e como era lá e então Rukia contava como era lá e como os Humanos viviam.

Mais um tinha sido pego para passar o tempo com Miryuku seria mais um tempo sem se preocupar com que fosse, se não pensa-se em fujir, seria o ultimo dia de Rukia ali e voltaria para o mundo real e como a princesa reagiria, então na manhã quando Miryuku saia para tomar o café da manhã encontra um papel e nelas tinha a letra de uma música no koto e assim deixa no mesmo lugar e sai para a sala.

- Bom dia Rukia, Renji.

- Bom dia Miryuku. ( Os dois a respondem. )

Byakuya fica serio a olhando que ainda estavam em comunicações hostil sem nenhum avanço de paz naquele lugar, sem a Rukia poderia ser pior.

- Rukia então hoje vai voltar para o mundo real?

- Sim Nii-sama.

Miryuku olha surpresa para a garota que não tinha contado mas volta a comer como não fosse nada, a atmosfera do lugar ficava mais pesada, aquilo era preocupante mas a realidade não pode ser vendada. Miryuku anda para seu quarto pensando que seria só um sonho que a Rukia aparaceu como a lembrança de seu passado com Hinata em seus sonhos. Pegando aquela folha de papel olhando as notas daquela música o porque de aquilo estar e quem a deixou ficava mas perto do isolamento e da tristeza de ter que se amadurecer como pessoa ouve a porta abrir.

- Está muito quieta Miryuku algo de errado ou foi a surpresa da partida da Rukia?

-Estava pensando sobre minha atitudes Renji, foi você que deixou esse papel aqui hoje de manhã?

-Não, estava conversando com a Rukia. O que foi agora vai deixar esses lugar de cabeça para baixo é?

-Hahahaha! Isso já fiz semana retrasada mandando trazer meus pertences deixando alguém louco da vida. Por me chamara de mentirosa.

Segurando o riso por lembar o que fez por estar zangada com Byakuya e fez uma bagunça na região aonde estava hospedada mudando o seu aposento mandando seus servos trazerem os pertences de seu quarto para lá para se sentir em casa pelo menos. Volta a olhara o quarto que estava transformado daquele quarto simples e sofisticado em um quarto mais feminino alguns tecidos mais vivos dando um ar que ali tinha uma jovem dama. Antes de Renji a deixar de volta com os pensamentos como antes.

- A Rukia está te chamando para a sala ela queria que toca-se mais uma vez uma música que a ouviu tocar.

-Diga que estarei indo.

Chega na sala a Rukia e o Renji sentados a esperando o koto ali no centro com era antigamente quando via, quando chega mais perto e se prepara para sentar para começara a tocar.

-Miryuku, você me chamou para te ver tocar antes de partir como presente de boa viagem?

-Sim, seria uma grande honra para mim.

Aquele encontro não tinha sido feito por nenhuma das duas, começa a tocar as melodias e aos poucos alguém chega perto da sala ouvindo a antiga melodia a ser ticada completa, lembranças de hostilidades dos dois nunca mudava para Byakuya medo de perder a pessoa amada e ver esperanças sido brotadas a encontrar a irmã perdida, aquela moça que ticava o koto era a culpa de tudo antes ou só uma desculpa do medo que tinham. Foi a primeira de anos que aquela música tinha sido tocada completa e Miryuku entendia o vazio que preenchia em seu coração, sentada de volta naquela sala olhando o instrumento e tocando com grande delicadeza para que não sai-se nenhuma nota, Rukia já havia partido para suas obrigações seu guarda-costas estava fazendo as suas vontades quando alguém passa pela varanda da sala.

-Pensava que sabia tocar e não ficar como uma criança com medo que a peguem mexendo?

-Claro que sei tocar.

A garota se levanta para deixar o local e para na porta antes de fechar.

-Obrigada.

Byakuya balança a cabeça sabendo que com isso não a garota não daria o braço a torcer, mas um cessar de hostilidade poderia a começar a acontecer pelo que tinha feito por hoje. Miryuku andava calada e sentia um nó grande na garganta por ter que concordar que tudo mundo erra, não aceitava desculpá-lo um pouco era orgulho outra era medo de algo que poderia ser que la mesmo não entendia, se chegando no quarto não querendo sair pelo menos até que suas duvidas sumi-se.


	7. Fuga

Miryuku passa uma parte da madrugada acordada quando estava amanhecendo sai a andar no jardim ao redor da casa olhando os lagos com algumas carpas que saltavam no ar, andando em círculos um sentimento que incomodava com algo que parecia que estava para acontecer, para perto do pé de ameixa olhando as flores que lá tinha sentia calma com o aroma que as flores soltavam e fecha os olhos. Não muito distante dali alguém começa a ter um sonho um pouco realista, sente que parecendo que alguém estava acariciando seu cabelo e quando abre os olhos ela estava radiante como antes das crises e de seu corpo estar fraco.

-Bom dia, parecia que estava tendo um pesadelo sua expressão estava estranha é melhor que dizer assustadora.

-Bom dia, como está aqui?

A toca o rosto da moça não acreditando ela sorrindo achando que ele só teve um sonho muito real e assustador, se senta a olhando serio, surpreso naquilo que via. Ela ali tão real viva em seu lado como que sua partida nunca tivesse acontecido.

-Sempre estive aqui ao seu lado, querido me parece que está cansado, está se esforçando muito com o trabalho. Querido não leve tudo tão serio me preocupa e muito.

-Hinata.

Com um sorriso doce o abraça e quando acorda passa a mão no rosto foi só um sonho, e levanta a brindo a janela lá estava olhando a ameixeira Hinata olhando as flores, como fazia.

-O que está fazendo ai tão cedo?

A garota estava tão concentrada se assusta quando ouve alguém a perguntando e o olha ali e quando Byakuya vê não era a Hinata e sim Miryuku o que tinha visto tenha sido para ele um ilusão feita pela sonolência claro que não isso nunca aconteceu.

-Desculpa, estava só andando e parei para olhar as flores.

Miryuku curva e sai andando de volta pelo jardim sabendo que fez algo errado mais uma vez, mas dessa vez foi sem intenção de prejudicar tinha acontecido de fazer os desejos mais possíveis e impossíveis serem reais a quem desejava. Chegando no jardim perto de seu quarto olha para a arvore que tinha para o alto e colocava a mão na boca.

"-O que eu fiz? Não foi por querer, porque? Despertou sem eu pedir lumine? "

Lumine não dava resposta a ela deixando afrita com que tinha acontecido, fazia muitos anos que isso não acontecia. Volta a andar por mais alguns minutos e volta para dentro da mansão em silêncio e fica sentada encostada na porta da varanda olhando para fora até ser servido o café da manhã, Renji e Byakuya ficam olhando que a garota tinha mudado não estava animada e pronta para apontar como antes.

-Renji não acha que Miryuku está estranha?

-Sim. Só falou o necessário o que a gente perguntava.

-Ela está assim deste de manhã.

Seria amadurecimento, de passar um longo tempo longe de casa e dos mimos que todos faziam a ela. Antes de dormir entra na sala aonde estava o koto e toca como sempre mas para ela e como se fosse a ultima, os dois só observavam quem seria louco a cutucar a fera quieta do que saber o que aconteceu, ela se dirigia para o quarto como sempre ficava ali mas algo a incomodou a saber que a vida de liberdade estava contado com a carta que tinha recebido a tarde.

No lugara de deitar ficava olhando o tempo passar e então decidida coloca seu mais belo quimono e pende seu cabelo com a presilha que com tanto carinho foi passado de suas ancestrais à ela e pronta para fujir para onde sua vontade guia-se.

-Agradeço os cuidados, e meu presente já foi dado ao nobre.

Deixando a carta que havia recebido e a fita que guardava a anos na mesinha que tinha um belo vaso com flores, e foge em um modo que não é vista só que antes de partir da Soul Society deixa suas vontades serem sua guia para onde ir, quando aparece num lugar fora do comum mas parecia que já havia imaginado aquele lugar foi quando Rukia havia contado. Começa a andar até que uma gato preto passa na frente dela.

-Fugindo, agora sim estou vendo que cresceu Miryuku?

-Yoruichi-one.

-O que mais seria venha. Bem vinda a cidade de Karakura.

-Obrigada, Yoruichi-one.

Começam a andar até o esconderijo dito por Yoruichi para agarota, entrando vendo que era uma tipo de loja que havia ouvido pela Rukia e lá encontra alguém familiar que anos não via seria o Urahara, começa a maior conversa o que estava fazendo e o porque os dois se olham e voltam a olhar a garota.

-Não se preocupe quando acharem você já se divertiu por aqui, não é Yoruichi?

-Isso mesmo, quem vem te buscar seus guardas?

-Não. Sera o Tio e seu chacal.

-Ah! (Urahara)

-Hahahahahaha! Vai passar a noite aqui e amanhã vamos fazer você se divertir como uma humana, dou no máximo 3 dias para te encontrar se passar da data e que estão ficando burros.(Yoruichi)

Passa o resto da noite ali descansando e esperando o dia chegar e o que poderia fazer e o que ia conhecer naquele mundo. Na Sereitei já havia passado a maior parte da manhã na mansão dos Kuchiki sem sinal de Miryuku sair do quarto quando Renji abre e estava tudo arrumado como se ela não tivesse passado a noite ali.

-Aquela garota encrenqueira, fugiu.

Passa uma mensagem ao seu capitão que a encrenqueira havia sumido já estava fazendo grupos de buscas pela região a procura da garota e nenhuma pista do sumiço era o que um deles achava tempo depois Byakuya chega na mansão e vai direto a ala aonde Miryuku estava instalada entra no quarto encontra a fita vermelha e uma carta na mesa.

-Só falta que está brincando com nós, não está ela já está longe de nosso alcance. Estava esperando esse dia chegar.

Quando lia percebe que aquilo fez a fuga deixou pista para não a procurá-la, mas não poderia deixar isso acontecer então começa a pensar como a garota para onde iria e mandava os guardas a buscas nos lugares que ela poderia estar. Já no outro lado em Karakura Miryuku se divertindo com podia agora andava como um ser humanos sendo vista e os vendo, e amanhã seria um dia divertido para ir um lugar chamado colégio estava aciosa por isso. Na Sereitei as busca não tinham sido nenhum sucesso Byakuya teria que aceitar a derrota mas não aceita e pedir permissão para a busca seguir tinha quase certeza aonde poderia estar Miryuku aonde.

-Aquela garota, não sabe os limite que passou com esse brincadeira de fuga.


	8. Aprendendo

Sendo observada por vairas pessoas em uma sala cheia de mesas e cadeiras, escreve seu nome no quadro para que os outros soube-se seu nome então a professora pede para se apresentar a classe.

-Sou Miryuku Hazure, prazer em conhecê-los.

-Na sua ficha diz que veio fazer um intercambio, de que lugar que veio?

-Sim, sou da Nova Zelândia.

-Muito bem, Hazure pode ficar na segunda fileira na terceira carteira antes do final.

-Obrigada.

Caminha até aonde seria no lugar que ficaria atras de Rukia, Miryuku sorri para sua colega na frente e se senta assistindo as aulas como uma pessoa normal, bate o sinal do intervalo e quando se levanta para saber dos sabores dos pães que la lanchonete que ouviu de Yoruichi e Urahara e barrada por Rukia.

-Olá, bem vinda sou Rukia.

-Obrigada Rukia me chamo Miryuku.

As duas sorrindo e quando vai dar a mãos para cumprimentar Miryuku olha o que está escrito na mão de Rukia e sorri.

-Rukia poderia me acompanhar para o lanchonete pois ainda não sei como é o local?

-Claro.

As duas saem parecem se dar bem vão até a lanchonete e comparam os seus lanches e vão para o terraço, toda aquela ternura entre as duas passas após passar a porta do terraço.

-Miryuku o que faz aqui?

-Vim ver com os meus próprios olhos esse mundo, mas logo volto para a Soul Society.

-Com quem está acompanhada?

-Sozinha pois ninguém iria aceitar que viesse para cá.

-Como?

-Eu volto amanhã.

Rukia pasma com que ouvia as duas ali tão seria com as conversas, aparece mais pessoas a comer seu lanche e as duas param de falar para que outros não ouçam o que não devem, mesmo antes que o intervalo termine Miryuku sai descendo as escadas e olhando por todo o colégio passando por varias pessoas que aparecia nem cada corredor que passava se divertindo. Rukia anda atras para não deixar escapar até que avista Ichigo.

-Ichigo tenho que falar com você.

-O que é?

Pegando pelo braço e andando para direção aonde Miryuku havia passado.

-Sabe a nova aluna, não é só uma aluna é uma nobre que fugiu da Soul Society.

-Eh! Como soube disso?

-Ela estava nos cuidados do meu Nii-sama, o guarda-costas dela era o Renji.

-O que tenho a ver com isso, é problema deles ter deixado a garota escapar.

-Temos que cuidar sim, pois está sozinha aqui.

-Aff! Agora vou virar babá de uma garota.

-Mais tarde vamos visitar alguém, que pode ter a ajudado.

Depois do colégio Miryuku andou por vários lugares de diversão para jovens e se divertindo e quando chega na loja do Urahara, estava quase escurecendo e entra avisando que havia chegado e deixando sua mala no quarto para logo tomar um banho. No mesmo momento Urahara sabendo que teria visitas inesperadas e esperava que a Yoruichi chega-se a tempo para ser salvo manda Tessai atender a visita.

-Senhor Urahara, sei que está em casa.

-Rukia-dono, o senhor Urahara está ocupado neste momento.

-Eu sei que não está, tenho algo que quero perguntar e só ele tem a resposta.

Tempo depois aparece Urahara como se nada estive-se acontecendo e vai até Tessai e faz com a mão que pode deixar.

-Entrem o que posso ajudar os dois?

-Sabemos que ajudou uma pessoa que fugiu da Soul Society e hoje apareceu na mesma sala que estudamos.

-Eu não sei de nada.

-É o único que pode saber.

Aparece Yoruichi em modo de gato entrando e para perto de Urahara.

-A Mi-chan já chegou?

-Sim agora pouco.

-Estava nos enrolando seu comerciante frajuto, Rukia perguntando fica ai negando é só chegar a Yoruichi e pergunta e você solta tudo.

Ichigo furioso com o modo que Urahara brincou com a paciência.

-Rukia, Ichigo. Miryuku volta hoje para Soul Society.

-Vai levá-la?

-Não, seus guarda-costas já chegaram.

Os dois olham para trás estava Byakuya e Renji nada felizes.

-Ela está aqui.

-Sim, e não vai fugir como fez, quando todos estavam dormindo. Que deslize hem?

Byakuya olhando feio para Yoruichi serio com a insinuação, e então chega Miryuku correndo para ver sua prima e contar tudo e perguntar se estava bom a roupa que usava. Uma saia estilo colegial com enfeites com uma blusa branca com uma fita preta que trançava fazendo um laço e e seu cabelo preso. Olha a reunião não desejada e sorri.

-Boa noite a todos. One-chan ficou bom né?

-Boa noite Mi-chan, ficou sim vai sair.

-Hum.

-Nem pense nisso Miryuku, você vai voltar para Soul Society.

-Certo Kuchiki-dono.

Miryuku virando o rosto e não gostando da situação que estava contra ela, desapontada volta a virar e andar para dentro para o interior começa a resmungar até a porta do quarto e fecha ainda dava para ouvir os resmungos bem baixo.

-Não podiam ter chagado 30 minutos depois, eu queria ir no karaokê. ¬¬ Droga.

Eles só olham e então Yoruichi começa a andar para voltar em forma normal já arrumada com a câmera na mão.

-Vou tirar umas fotos dela. Meninos depois posso mostrar as que já tirei.

-O QUE?

Urahara rindo da expressão dos dois garotos e Byakuya enrugando mais as sobrancelhas e olhando para os dois como uma assassino se estivessem pensando besteira, se congelam com aquele olhar.

-Como é bom ser jovem, uma garota como Mi-chan é raro...

-Não estou aqui para ouvir besteira.

-Urahara não falou nenhuma besteira, entrem ela está reclamando logo volta a ficar calma e podem levar.

Todos na sala aquele silêncio assustador é quebrado para Yoruichi começa a sorrir e olha com todo entece-se ao Byakuya.

-Então sabe o porque Mi-chan ter fugido Byakuya?

-Sim, não é necessário falar o motivo.

-Tem sim, pois ela não me contou, ela disse que está entediada ficar olhando para as paredes. Isso não seria motivo tão grande para vir para cá não acha?

-Não tenho nada que falar a você, Yoruichi.

-Tem sou da mesma família que ela, só fugiria se escolhessem um novo noivo. Estou certa?

Sem resposta ela sorri e quando vai dar uma gargalhada ouve Miryuku tocando a flauta e poem o cotovelo na mesa encosta seu rosto na mão e fica ouvindo a música.

-Mi-chan está triste ou confusa, em raros momentos ela toca essa flauta e essa música.

-Porque?

-A conversa não chegou ai, mas vou responder. Ela toca para que sua mãe dê uma resposta. Como perguntou agora vai lá assustar ela para acordar para o mundo se não.

Yoruichi faz uma cara que não vai ser nada bom então Ichigo se levanta e vai para o quarto como foi explicado aonde estava hospedada e bate na porta.

-Miryuku, O que está fazendo.

-Sim. Estou indo há perguntas que não podem ser respondidas como a gente quer, Adeus.

Miryuku havia abrido o portal para voltar para a sereitei e começa a andar para dentro e ficava aberta.

-Ei, espera aonde vai?

Ichigo vai trás da garota e quando os outros chegam os dois não estão mais só o portal Byakuya, Renji e Rukia os seguem e quando chegam na sereitei estava Miryuku e Ichigo com uma barreira de guarda imperiais os conselheiros do clã Hazure e quando a vista o restante.

-Bem agora tenho ordens de levar a Princesa para casa seu noivo à espera.

-Nada disso, sou eu que vou escolher do que vocês. Isso foi o que consegui como trato.

-Se esperar pela princesa nunca vai acontecer.

-Já escolhi o meu futuro marido, está aqui.

-Kuchiki-dono?

-Não. Kurosaki Ichigo.

-O QUE!

Todos falam para ela olhando vitoriosa, que plano estaria fazendo ou seria mesmo de verdade que tinha decidido.


	9. Luminius

Três dias se passaram deste que Miryuku havia feito Ichigo seu noivo, claro que era só uma mentira que estava sendo engraçada e tramada por ela, que os outros não sabiam. Renji já proclamava que Ichigo será mais nobre que o seu capitão. Ela sentada na sala aonde via papeis sobre assuntos sobre seu clã um dos criados aparece na porta.

-Princesa tem visita?

-Deixe o entrar.

Aparece Byakuya e chega perto da mesa e ela para de ver os papeis que revisava e o olha seria madura, deferente do que antes. Era de assustar a mudança de comportamento antes de sair do lar que vivia para observação especial na mansão Kuchiki e ela voltava a ver os papeis. Só que aquele lugar não era aonde vivia antes de ir para a mansão o palácio principal era só quando estive-se pronta para assumir o clã.

Quando eram mais novos Miryuku, Yoruichi e Byakuya só entraram uma vez naquele lugar quase a noite e estava tudo escuro era proibido entrar naquele lugar até a três dias atras.

-O que deseja Byakuya-dono?

-Lembra quando viemos aqui sem permissão, naquela vez soube que quando cresce-se iria morar aqui, e foi a primeira vez que tivemos aquela ... ilusão de tudo era real tinha pessoas andando aqui tudo iluminado. Até que um guarda nos pega com cara de bobos lembra?

-Lembro, foi ali que a zampakuto se despertou e a conheci. E ai tudo desmoronou para os nosso avôs. Qual é o propósito agora por falar disso?

-Nada, só lembrei do passado quando te vi. E ainda faz ser tão amargo lembra do passado.

-Qual seria sua visita, se for pelo meus pertences que estão atrapalhando na mansão, não se preocupe já foram tirados. Não há mais nada meu em sua mansão, o quarto está como se eu nunca estive-se lá.

-Bem como já foi resolvido. Porque esse garoto como seu noivo Miryuku?

Miryuku volta a ficar olhando os papeis e estava tentando não fazer muito contato visual ao Byakuya deste que chegou, o encara e levanta da cadeira pois ali teria que dar uma boa mentira para ele a deixar em paz, pois ali estava o motivo da visita o porque daquele ser o noivo, mas um a reclamar da decisão da moça.

-O que tem de errado com meu gosto Byakuya, agora virou meu irmão? Não gostou da minha escolha, preferia que eu aceita-se um atoa ou um dos parentes que o mais velhos do clã queriam?

-Não venha fugindo do que tinha perguntado e sinto que tem algo de errado… Você esconde algo.

-Não vejo nada de errado. Poderia me deixar por favor, tenho muito o que fazer.

-Que resposta, isso deixa muitas duvidas.

Mostra pilhas de papeis na sua mesa para assinar e rever com suas mão para que ele não fica-se perguntando muito para que não escapa-se o que tinha em mente com esse noivado. Depois que ele sai de sua sala ela e vira e olha pela janela, e seu plano começaria após o anoitecer, entra na sala aonde está Ichigo ela sorrindo e senta de frente a ele.

-Ichigo, sua estadia acaba por aqui.

-O que? Vai me matar sua louca? ¬¬

-Não vou dar sua liberdade. Não precisa ser meu noivo.

-Eh! Como assim?

Abre o portal para o mundo dele.

-Pode ir para casa. Como se nada tive-se acontecido.

-Ah? Espera ai, o que foi isso? Não estou entendendo nada?

-Você foi só uma peça para o que queria fazer a muito tempo, para não me casar. Você foi usado só isso.

-O que?… Sua maldita.

-Isso que ouviu, não quero me casar e usei você como saída para o meu plano.

-Ora sua… Não podia ter feito outro trouxa no meu lugar.

-Nem venha, teve uma vida de rei nesse dias, diga que foi o contrario que faço você dizer que está fazendo isso para me deixar com raiva de minha boa hospitalidade. Não ia dar certo se eu te conta-se ou escolhe-se outro ficaria muito estranho.

Ichigo faz uma cara de que ferrou, Miryuku estava com uma aura maligna por causa da má gratidão que o garoto disse. Mas volta a sorri vendo que agora estaria tudo bem, pensando bem ele foi usado e agora chutado.

-Você vai ficar para ver o que vai acontecer ou vai embora para o mundo real, é sua escolha?

Ichigo fica pensando quando vai responder ela já faz condições.

-Se decidiu ficar aqui, vai ter que ficar de bico calado nada de falara para ninguém se não você vai ficar para sempre aqui. Se for voltar será menos massacrado pelos outros?

-Errr…

Estava bem tarde naquela noite alguém apareceu na mansão do Kuchiki na varanda sentada como nada tivesse acontecido ou mudado Miryuku olhando para o céu enquanto Byakuya chegava perto se senta para saber o qual seria a da visita.

-Que está fazendo aqui?

-Você sabia que estaria aqui, vim falar com você.

-O que? Foi você que me chutou do palácio mais cedo?

-Lá não dá para falar muita coisa, as paredes tem ouvido…

-O que quer falar.

-Sabe antes de você aparecer, Yamamoto ojii-san foi falar comigo. Bem, foi mais um sermão da fuga que fiz e de saber o porque do noivo também, bem é tão errado a escolha que fiz?

Olhando a garota tão calma e normal que no palácio que dava para sentir o alivio do peso que ela mostrava na frente dele, e ela começa a olhar para ele de um modo de culpa. Byakuya a olha serio.

-Não adianta fazer essa expressão. Você mereceu o sermão, sobre escolher o Ichigo foi uma surpresa para todos. Aonde estava com a cabeça na hora, ele ainda é um humano sabia?

-Entendo o que estava pensando que fiz algo sem pensar, mas ele não foi muitas vezes que ajudou a salvar nosso mundo?

-Ajudar não é dizer que faz por querer. O que a senhorita está fazendo com ele e mais como uma obrigação de ter que te aceitar.

Miryuku olha zangada ao modo que Byakyuya a responde, não é culpa dele pois não sabe de nada.

-Amanhã será o dia … que. Se eu pude-se fazer algo para isso não acontecer o que você acharia.

Byakuya olha de rabo de olho para garota não entendendo a razão daquela pergunta.

-Por que está falando isso para mim?

-Você sabe porque mandaram você e cuidar de mim? E a desculpa de os guarda costa terem sumidos?

-Foi porque a nossas famílias são próximas e a conheço…

-Eu descobri que os meus guardas foram presos para parecer que estavam tramando algo contra a minha pessoa e para por em sua proteção.

-O que isso tem a ver com o que está fazendo?

Miryuku se levanta e anda de um lado para o outro se contendo e logo se senta e começa a dizer no que pensa.

-Tenho certeza que viu minha mudança de comportamento?

-O que tem a ver agora.

-Seu despreocupado. ¬¬

Ela se levanta e põem suas mão para vedar os olhos dele. Ligeiramente Byakuya tenta tirar as mão da garota, com sua voz firme a garota diz:

-Não faça isso. Quero que pense nos dias que teve que que me agüentar, sem pensar de hoje?

-Uma pirralha mimada. Qual a definição para tudo isso?

-Ótimo. Logo vai ter sua resposta.

-Agora lembre daquela noite que achou que estava doente e hoje quando foi falar comigo.

-Parecia bem diferente, parecia adulta não era a de todo dia.

-Rum! Qual dessa você se apegaria?…

Miryuku vai tirando as mão que vedam os olhos dele, e faz ver tudo borrado por segundos.

-O que tem a ver isso que fez com a conversa?

-Os anciões do clã Hazure acharam que me mandando para cá com essa desculpa de proteção, poderia voltar a ter um futuro laço de união. E foi por isso que mudei meu comportamento.

-Que modo bobo de pensar, infantil.

-Pode ser infantil e imaturo mas, não quero que me usem ou me façam de boba. Não fui cega como você.

Miryuku faz um ar superior e volta a sentar ao lado dele sorri e coloca a mão no rosto dele bem seria.

-Parece cansado, pelo menos deixe essa cabecinha mais leve, deixando os problemas de lado as vezes vai ver que é bom.

-As vezes você gosta de complicar as pessoas dando um problema para resolver e depois diz para não pensar.

Ela tira a mão do rosto dele e se levanta se preparando para partir .

-Para meros nobres essa dadiva foi dada, para os outros isso é uma lógica impossível de notar.

-Você tem uma parafuso solto.

-Hahahahahaha, boa noite espero amanhã no noivado.

-Não quer que a levem.

-Não precisa, se não descobrem que sai, huhuhuhu.

-Hum! como quiser princesa do vento. Boa noite.

-Boa noite.

Sorri e some no piscar de olhos em segundos estava na mansão como se estive-se saindo para passear no jardim de costume para seus empregados.


	10. Atrasos

Todos os empregados do palácio estavam correndo de um lado para o outro para terminar os preparativos para oficializar o noivado, Miryuku sendo ajudada pelas suas empregadas a se arrumar mas tinha pedido para atrasar sua chegada a cerimônia, todos já haviam chegavam o povo todos esperando a apresentação. Então, pronta tenta ver aonde estava seu falso noivo, abre a porta do quarto dele e não está até que encontra alguém chegando.

"-Droga, vão dizer que estou indo para direção errada e é para voltar, pois todos estão me esperando."

Respira fundo para dizer com a voz bem sedosa quando a perguntarem.

-É bem esperado que esteja tentando fugir, cheguei antes da bakaneko te ajudar.

Quando ela vira assustada para ver quem estava dizendo isso, ela se depara com Byakuya a olhando.

-Eu não estava fugindo. Ah! é você, me assustou? O que está fazendo por aqui?

Olha seria indo para trás, ele a segura pelo pulso.

-Eu fiquei pensando no que havia dito noite passada, confundir é algo que faz bem.

-Está me machucando, me solta.

Miryuku fazia uma expressão assustada pelo que Byakuya tinha feito ao segurado seu pulso com força e quando a solta os dois ouvem passo como se alguém estive-se chegando aquele local, Miryuku abre a porta e o puxa para aquele cômodo e deixa uma festa ao fecha a porta e fica olhando pelo vão e passa a antiga empregada pelo corredor. Depois que a empregada passa Miryuku coloca a mão perto do peito respira com alivio ele fica olhando como fazia quando era criança começa a rir e ela olha seria.

-Qual foi a piada?

-Parece uma criança assustada, com medo de levar bronca da velha e rigorosa empregada.

-Ha, ha, ha! Bem, voltando o assunto anterior, o que descobriu.

-Você, só meu deu dor de cabeça deste que decidiram que ficariam em minha observação, suas manhas eram tudo que não suportava ter que ser babá e com isso coloquei Renji como seu guarda-costa?

-Foi, que interessante ouvir que dei trabalho. Minha atuação fez como planejei, não queria ter nenhuma afinidade ou dar esperança os que planejaram o plano do meu clã.

-Ainda acho infantilidade, no que fez.

-Que seja. Não sei porque está aqui me ajudando a demorar, eu tinha certeza que ia me levar a força...

Quando ia terminar de falar um gato preto na janela.

-E seqüestraria, e teriam um romance daqueles.

Os dois olham para a janela sérios, não acreditando que haviam ouvindo.

-Só seria mesmo a Bakaneko para dizer tanta besteira.

-Yoruichi nee-san.

Miryuku ignorando o que sua prima dizia dos dois, era um motivo para brincar com a paciência dos outros.

-Hahahaha! Só você caiu na piada Byakuya. Hahahahaha!

Saindo da janela e indo para onde Miryuku apontava para ir na sala ou lado e minutos depois Yoruichi sai em forma humana vestida para a festa e volta para a salas onde os dois estavam.

-Espero que não tenha estragado o clima.

-Não tinha nada.

-Hummm. Não foi isso que eu vi.

-Pare de confundir, vamos o que interessa Yoruichi nee-san.

Os três ali parados olhando ao outro e por um tempo fica a discussão em continuar para a cerimônia ou a fuga passa minutos até ouvir um grupo de empregado em busca de Miryuku chamavam o nome dela, e olha para os dois já decidida e segura a Yoruichi.

-Desculpa mas, não vou fugir vou fazer o que é certo.

-Como assim Mi-chan?

-Ela pelo menos pensa, diferente de você.

-Mi-chan, já é hora temos que fugir.

-Onee-san eu vou desistir, tenho que fazer é o meu destino.

Quando menos esperam um grupo abre a porta e os encontra Miryuku sente um frio na barriga, era mais medo e quando sua prima Yoruichi joga ela para o lado de Byakuya e estava mais perto da porta da varanda.

-Vão agora!

-Não.

-Byakuya ela sabe o caminho.

Levado pelo impulso das palavras pega no braço da garota e a leva fugindo usando o shunpou sumindo por minutos estavam na floresta longe de aonde estavam, Miryuku só aponta para norte e diz que pode ir sozinha como ela é teimosa, era melhor ficar de olho dela e segue com ela até um lugar como um penhasco e num lugar que tinha uma pequena abertura os dois entram como sempre um esconderijo que dava para lutar sem ninguém percebe-se.

-Chegamos a base secreta número 3.

-Base secreta?

-Isso mesmo, aqui que treinava com a Yoruichi nee-san.

-Duas estranhas.

Miryuku só sorria pela frase estranhas, olhava tudo ali tinha tudo que podia precisar comida roupas, mas senta não muito contente pela fuga parecia esperar pela sua prima que não havia chegado, Miryuku fala algo para Byakuya.

-Sabe, não era para isso acontecer pois já tinha tudo certo desta vez.

-Se não ia fugir então porque demorou.

-Estava criando coragem, para assumir toda as responsabilidades sozinha.

-Então é só voltar.

-Não vai dar, agora tudo que vou ter que fazer é espera toda essa bagunça se acalmar.

Ficava calada por um bom tempo distraída em pensamento que nem ouvia o que Byakuya falava as vezes para ela até que anoiteceu e Yoruichi apareceu.

-Nossa como aquele lugar ficou uma bagunça.

-Como assim Yoruichi.

-Os dois fugiram juntos.

Segurando os sorrisinhos e a expressão de dizer casalzinho. Os dois não dizia nada pois foram levados pelas palavras e pelo momento por Yoruichi e continuava.

-Ichigo foi mandado para casa, como você pediu Mi-chan

-Obrigada, onee-san.

-Yoruichi podia saber do plano, e para mim só fez perguntas.

-Byakuya mesmo que ela fala-se você seria contra o que ela decidiu.

-Já foi descido, ninguém pode mudar.

Quando ela levanta e vai mais perto dos dois, sente uma tontura seus olhos se escurecem e dormem é o que parece se fecha para o mundo que vive, na hora que Miryuku desmaia Yoruichi a segura e pega no colo e coloca ela numa cama, a toca a testa vendo se a garota estava quente.

-Vai acontecer mais uma vez.

-O que?

-Vai lutar com eles mais uma vez. E nem sei como ajuda-la desta vez.

-Pode explicar o que está acontecendo.

Essa foram as ultimas palavras que a garota ouvia antes de se perder no abismo escuro de sua alma, e encontra dois seres que sempre conheceu segurando algo nas mão perguntando se era isso mesmo que queria mesmo levar aquele fardo sozinha, e sabia que sua vida correria perigo sozinha o tempo seria mais curto do que pensava, sua alma era forte, seu corpo era novo e resistente mas seu coração era muito sensível, seus sentimentos instáveis fácil de machucar. Dentro daquela escuridão os dois seres fazem mais uma vez a proposta:

- VoCê TeM qUe EsCoLhEr, EnTrE ESqUeCeR e FeChAr O cOrAçÃo Ou DaR a QuEm VoCê AcHa QuE mErEcE.

-Tenho que escolher agora.

-SiM, aGoRa!

-Eu posso me arrepender mais tarde.

-TaRdE De MaIs, DeCiDa AgOrA.

A garota fica parada pensando o que seria melhor para ela naquele momento e decide a resposta a dar aqueles dois seres, fora Yoruichi conta a verdade que sabia e tinha escondido, a família guardava um segredo e só alguns sabiam ela também era uma das pessoas escolhida para o que levaria até o próximo da linhagem nasce-se com qualidades acima das duas, os anciões decidiram que Miryuku era perfeita por causa do futuro que teria mas, por egoísmo de exagero da própria Yoruichi tudo aconteceu errado depois de um tempo conta a primeira queda foi anos depois de ser desfeito a união dos dois, Miryuku havia desmaiado do mesmo jeito ficou semanas neste estado por sorte com a mãe dela ao seu lado sempre falando algo que não sabia um dia ela acordou e havia esquecido alguns trechos de sua lembranças que algumas pessoas. Dai deste então foi que Yoruichi teve que distanciar um pouco e não aprontar tanto com ela como antes não sabiam quando poderia voltar a ter essas recaídas. A única que poderia voltar daquele mundo agora, era só Miryuku.


	11. A chave

Alguns dias se passam e nada de Miryuku acordar Yoruichi não sabia o que fazer se não preparar para dar as péssima noticia para o clã e quando ela pede para Byakuya cuida-se senta olhando dormindo até que Miryuku abre os olhos e fica perto do rosto dele.

-O que eu faço com a chave?

-Miryuku! Você acordou. Chave?, que chave?

-Você também não sabe.

Desmaia mais uma vez seguindo para o abismo da alma olhando os seres com a chave, e Byakuya a segura para não cair e a repousa mais uma vez, parado pensando o que ela quis dizer e tão perto estava, quando Yoruichi volta para dizer que ira, ele a para perguntando.

-Ela acordou, e perguntou o que faria com a chave?

-O que você disse como resposta?

-Eu falei, que chave? E ela respondeu, você também não sabe, e voltou ao estado que está.

-Droga.

- Agora me diga o que é a chave que ela dizia?

-Não tem nada a ver com você.

Os dois voltam a discutir sobre esse assunto que chave que as duas escondiam esse seria o segredo, até ceder sobre o segredo quem tinha as respostas eram duas pessoas que poderiam falar melhor sobre o assunto mas não estavam mais ali vivos, só poderia dizer o que sabia a chave era uma peça muito antiga que gerações as mulheres da linhagem levavam dentro de si, a chave era o que não deveria existir para os outros uma chave que abria para um mundo que não sabia. Os dois esperam pela volta de Miryuku, no abismo ela fala com os seres.

-DeMoS uMa ChAnCe PaRa DeCiDiR, DeIxAmOs VoLtAr PoR aLgUnS mInUtOs.

-Eu decidi.

-ÓtImO, qUaL sErÁ sUa EsCoLhA.

-Eu…

Passou meio dia Miryuku acorda olhando os dois ali esperando o seu retorno, coloca as mão no rosto e chora feliz por voltar sozinha decidida na sua escolha logo os dois tocam vendo ela chorando e seca as lagrimas e sentando.

-Eu estou bem, desculpe quanto tempo fique neste estado?

- Quase três semanas.

-Não estou em casa?

-Você lembra de nós dois?

-Sim, Yoruichinee-san e Kuchiki-dono.

Os dois vem que parece que tinha esquecido de lembranças de volta, mas a Miryuku não esquecia de nada, Yoruichi dá um tapinha na costa da garota para se animar e vai saindo para mais um observação para saber se está tudo calmo para poderem voltar. Miryuku sentada só olhando a comida.

- Vai ter que comer nem que seja um pouco.

-Eu sei.

Começa a comer devagar e logo termina a refeição sentada olhando cada passo que ele fazia até que ele senta em sua frente.

-Eu pensava que você já tinha voltado para casa. Porquê ficou?

-Você ficou desmaiada, e deixar você com aquela desmiolada não sei o que aconteceria. Na verdade, tinha pensado o pior.

-Obrigado e me desculpe por preocupar, Não foi a intenção.

O olhar da Miryuku preocupada e culpada por tudo, dava para ver que a face da garota estava como no dia que a encontrou no corredor linda mulher, mudada totalmente diferente do que achava que era uma pirralha mimada. Miryuku faz que ia perguntar algo para Byakuya mas desiste.

-O que foi, queria perguntar algo.

-Não vai perguntar sobre a suposta chave?

-Não, a Bakaneko já contou uma parte.

-Ah!

Parecia muito calada pelo dia inteiro andando, até que a noite nenhum sinal de Yoruichi, seria que ela estaria verificando como estão as coisas no palácio ou só fugiu para se divertir para a garota até esse ponto era uma das suposições que tinha mais certeza antes de dormir estava lendo um livro para se chamar o sono mais rápido para adormecer.

Madrugada passos leve andando e sentada ao lado chegando perto do rosto olhando ele dormir tão calmo, suas mechas caem uma por uma perto algumas no rosto dele o acordando a garota tão perto de suas face sendo estranho uma de sua mão a tira de cima de e fica sentado olhando ela tão estranha.

-O que estava fazendo?

-Olhando, estava tão clamo dormindo.

-Não precisava estar tão perto?

-Eu queria um beijo.

-O que? Não acredito está brincando?

-Eu deveria ter feito quando estava dormindo, agora que está acordado, eu quero um beijo.

Chegando perto dele mais uma vez, só podia ser brincadeira dela dizendo aquilo para ele poderia a garota estar no mesmo estado que naquele dia que jogou o vaso na direção dele distancia a garota.

-Voce está dormindo.

-Não, estou bem acordada.

Miryuku gostava da situação que fazia naquele momento se fosse para ver até aonde ele aguentaria suas travessuras, tentava mais uma vez chegar perto para tocar o seu lábios aos deles. Quando chega bem perto dá uma risada bem sarcástica só podia ser brincadeira e voltando um pouco para trás olhando a reação dele e quando Byakuya estava para brigar com a garota, ela o beija sem se arrepender de nada que aconteceria depois.


End file.
